Embodiments relate to semiconductor devices and methods thereof. Some embodiments relate to a high voltage semiconductor device and methods thereof.
Circuits may be used for Large Scale Integration (LSI), which may drive a flat display device, such as an LCD, PDP, OLED, may be in automobiles, in OA and/or peripheral devices, and/or may be used as a motor driving LSI. Therefore, markets for LSI technology may have expanded widely. Circuits which may be used for Large Scale Integration (LSI) may have a relatively high voltage device and/or a relatively low voltage logic device integrated within a chip. Power Management Integrated Circuit (PMIC) products may have a relatively high voltage device and/or a relatively low voltage logic device integrated within a chip, may be developed, and/or fields of application thereof may be increasing.
To fabricate a high voltage device, a well forming step may be performed and/or an extended drain region may be formed for a relatively high voltage device before a logic device may be formed. Steps to form a relatively high voltage device may cause a relative increase of fabrication steps, which may increase relative production cost. The use of a well for a logic device together with a well for a relatively high voltage device at a single device channel region may cause relative instability of a device threshold voltage. The integration of a relative high voltage device and/or a relative low voltage logic device at one chip may make it relatively difficult to manufacture a relatively smaller device. Accordingly, there is a need of a high voltage semiconductor device and methods thereof.